1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gaming program, a computer-readable record medium recording the gaming program, and a gaming machine, and in particular to a gaming program, a computer-readable record medium recording the gaming program, and a gaming machine for displaying a plurality of characters on a display screen and allowing a player to select the action of the character, thereby advancing a game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various games have been provided for a player to enter commands, etc., through operation unit such as a controller to handle a character in the game in a virtual world in the game on a screen of a computer, a television, etc., and advance a preset story. Such a game is generally called “RPG” (Role Playing Game).
The following RPG is generally known: A battle scene in which a character handled by a player, which will be hereinafter referred to as the ally character, and an enemy character controlled by a computer fight a battle is included and the player beats the enemy character in the battle, thereby acquiring an experiment value or virtual money, and proceeds the story whiling raising the character level.
In the battle scene in this kind of RPG, the attack made by the ally character is uniquely determined by the battle skill responsive to the level of the ally character, the attack power responsive to the possessed items and the like (such as arms and spells). The action of the character after command selection is automatically processed by the computer in accordance with the action control algorithm of the character contained in the game program based on the selected command. (For example, refer to JP-A-2002-200334.) On the other hand, the display mode after attack in the attacked character is also determined in response to the algorithm. It is a common practice to determine the attack order in response to the agility skill responsive to the level and the possessed items (arms, spell, etc.,).